Inside the Magician's Mind
by Shiori Sinclair
Summary: Ike se moría de ganas por saber qué tanto pasaba por la mente de Soren, que lo traía muy distraído últimamente. / Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance / Drabble / Ike x Soren /


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance no me pertenecen.

» ○ «

Drabble

• Inside the Magician's Mind•

» ○ «

Lo veía murmurar cosas inentendibles, al parecer hablando consigo mismo, mientras pensaba que nadie lo veía. Pero se equivocaba. Que sea la hora del almuerzo y todos estén más concentrados en el plato de comida que tenían frente a ellos o en conversar con el que estuviese más próximo, no significaba que nadie lo notaría.

Porque él lo notaba. Y para Ike, todo lo relacionado con el estratega de la banda era importante. Mucho. Por ello, llevaba observándolo desde hacía varios minutos, ignorando por completo lo que Mist, muy animadamente le decía.

Varios días atrás lo había notado. Soren estaba muy pensativo, a veces no comía, andaba despistado, casi en otro mundo y se desvelaba mucho.

Sí. Ike observaba mucho a Soren en los últimos días. Y es que ese comportamiento anormal lo tenía preocupado.

¿Qué le estaba pasando al joven mago?

Tal vez pensaba en... No sabía en qué. Realmente no tenía idea alguna de lo que pueda pasar por la mente de Soren. Y por más que le insista, sabía que no le diría nada. No por nada ya lo había intentado varias veces, pero el estratega siempre lograba escapársele o desviar el tema a otros terrenos.

— ¿Qué me ocultas, Soren? — Murmuró entre dientes, únicamente audible para él.

Fuese lo que fuese, estaba seguro que algo tendría que ver con él. Porque, por más que lo intentara negar, Ike siempre era el responsable de lo que le pasaba al mago.

Soren siempre se preocupaba mucho por él, a causa de ello, siempre se situaba a su lado en el campo de batalla. También se desvelaba mucho al planear las estrategias, para evitar en lo posible que terminaran heridos de gravedad o muertos.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ponía mucho peso sobre los hombros de Soren.

Era él quien se encargaba de revisar y administrar las provisiones. Era él quien se encargaba de elaborar estrategias para contrarrestar los ataques enemigos sin bajas. Era él quien cambiaba la estrategia de forma increíblemente rápida cuando la situación cambiaba de forma imprevista.

Era él quien siempre se situaba a su lado y le cubría la espalda en las batallas.

En definitiva, todo pesaba sobre los hombros de Soren, cuando se suponía que la mayoría de responsabilidades debían pesar sobre sus hombros. Porque el líder de los mercenarios de Greil no era otro sino él.

La hora de la comida terminó, y él apenas y había probado bocado. Al igual que el estratega, el cual se levantó y salió vaya uno a saber dónde.

No pudiendo detener sus propios impulsos, Ike fue tras él, dejando a Mist confusa por su comportamiento y a Titania con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en los labios.

— Soren. — Lo llamó antes de que se alejara mucho más, en tanto él acortaba la distancia.

— Ike. ¿Necesitas algo? — Preguntó, tan serio como siempre.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, la voz del mago lo cortó.

— Si es para preguntar qué pasa por mi mente, ni lo intentes.

El mercenario frunció el ceño.

— Algo te tiene preocupado, y debo saber qué es. Soy tu comandante, es mi deber velar por todos aquí. Y tú no eres la excepción. — Soltó, sorprendiendo al peli negro y a sí mismo ante lo dicho. — Así que, dime, ¿qué tanto te preocupa?

Soren fijó su mirada en la contraria, intentando leer algo en esta. Algo que le delatara las verdaderas intenciones de Ike tras tanta insistencia. Pero lo único que halló tras aquellos irises no fue otra cosa que preocupación.

Un suspiro de resignación escapó de sus labios, antes de pasar junto a su comandante para regresar con los demás. A los pocos pasos se detuvo, hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara la respuesta.

— Tú. Lo que me tiene pensativo y preocupado, eres tú. —

Dicho esto, continuó su camino, deteniéndose al escuchar la voz de Ike.

— No quiero ser una preocupación para ti. Lo que quiero, ya lo sabes, ¿no? —

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del estratega, antes de continuar su andar. Ya habían dicho lo que debían, lo que necesitaban.

— Podemos hablar de eso en la noche.— Dijo antes de alejarse aún más.—Podemos desvelarnos juntos, comandante. —

Porque Ike no era el único que vigilaba. Soren también podía jugar el mismo juego.


End file.
